


Del taccuino perduto di Lysandre e di Castiel che lo ritrovò

by Raachi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: First Meeting, Friendship, Gen, pre-my candy love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: «Hai per caso visto un taccuino con la copertina nera?» fu la prima domanda che gli pose.Nessuna presentazione, nessun “scusa se ti disturbo”, ma una diretta sincerità che mal celava ansia e preoccupazione.Gli lanciò un veloce sguardo. «No» rispose svogliato, tornando a giocare distrattamente con il quaderno aperto sul banco. Strappava un angolino di carta, lo appallottolava e lanciava verso il cestino nel tentativo di fare canestro.«Se lo trovi, mi faresti la gentilezza di informarmi?»





	Del taccuino perduto di Lysandre e di Castiel che lo ritrovò

_C’erano state volte – e tutt’ora accadeva, seppur raramente – in cui Castiel si era chiesto cosa avesse spinto Lysandre a rivolgersi proprio a lui tra tutti i ragazzi presenti in aula. Ragazzi che sarebbero stati ben disposti ad aiutarlo._  
_Quando aveva provato a chiederglielo la prima volta, Lysandre era scoppiato a ridere di gusto, perché era così strano per Castiel domandarsi piccolezze del genere. Anche se, a ben vedere, non erano poi di così minimo conto._  
_Allora era tornato serio, rispondendogli con una scrollata di spalle: un gesto che tra loro valeva più di un’articolata e filosofica risposta che gli avrebbe snocciolato di sicuro, una piccola riflessione su quel destino che giocava loro brutti scherzi. E Castiel era scoppiato in una sonora risata, affermando che – a prescindere dalla domanda – la colpa era sua, perché perdeva con troppa noncuranza quel dannato taccuino._  
_E Lysandre aveva annuito, perché sì, era vero; ma solo in parte._

*** 

«Hai per caso visto un taccuino con la copertina nera?» fu la prima domanda che gli pose. Nessuna presentazione, nessun “scusa se ti disturbo”, ma una diretta sincerità che mal celava ansia e preoccupazione.  
Gli lanciò un veloce sguardo. «No» rispose svogliato, tornando a giocare distrattamente con il quaderno aperto sul banco. Strappava un angolino di carta, lo appallottolava e lanciava verso il cestino nel tentativo di fare canestro.  
«Se lo trovi, mi faresti la gentilezza di informarmi?» continuò quel ragazzo che sembrava essere uscito da una fiction in costume. E non solo per i vestiti, ma anche per quella parlantina sofisticata, aristocratica, e quasi da femminuccia.  
«E, sentiamo, io che cosa riceverei in cambio?»  
Con la coda dell’occhio assistette al veloce susseguirsi delle espressioni sul suo volto: stupore e poi sdegno per quella manifestazione di maleducazione. Alzò e voltò di scatto la testa, quando si accorse dei suoi particolari occhi: uno color miele e l’altro di un verde brillante. Ne rimase affascinato e sorpreso per un lungo attimo che servì al proprietario per ribattere.  
«Grazie dell’interessamento» quasi sbottò astioso, dandogli le spalle per uscire dall’aula.  
Castiel rimase giusto un altro paio di secondi interdetto, poi riuscì a riprendersi dall’apparente trance in cui era caduto: non capitava certo tutti i giorni di incontrare una stranezza del genere; ma forse erano soltanto delle lenti colorate.  
Scosse la testa, sogghignando per l’assurdità dell’accaduto: mai nessuno andava a rompergli le scatole, soprattutto durante l’intervallo. Mordeva, lui.  
Eppure quel ragazzo – di cui non conosceva il nome – era stato il primo sconosciuto ad avvicinarsi senza tremito nella voce o nelle gambe, ma sicuro delle proprie ragioni.  
Non ebbe tempo di pensarci ulteriormente che sentì dei mormorii alle spalle. Si voltò zittendo con un’occhiataccia i due ragazzi che commentavano ciò a cui avevano assistito. Non era certo uno spettacolo che si vedeva tutti i giorni, perciò sapeva che avrebbe avuto pace soltanto all’ultimo rintocco della campanella di uscita.  
Castiel rilasciò un sospiro annoiato, decidendo che per quel giorno aveva seguito fin troppe lezioni. Inglese, forse, era l’unica materia che gli interessava davvero e non ne avevano in programma altre; perciò non vedeva proprio l’utilità di presenziare alle successive due ore di storia.  
Raccolse lo zaino da terra cacciandoci dentro il quaderno rovinato e si alzò dal posto, pronto ad uscire prima di essere beccato dalla preside.  
Fece per varcare la soglia della porta e imboccare il corridoio, quando calciò distrattamente qualcosa. Confuso, aggrottò la fronte linciando con un’occhiataccia un… _taccuino con la copertina nera?!_ Lo strano tipo l’aveva perso davvero, allora…  
Lo raccolse da terra rigirandolo tra le mani, diviso tra la curiosità di tenerlo e la poca voglia di perdere tempo. Poi sbuffò, allontanandosi dall’aula utilizzata come Laboratorio di Inglese, con il taccuino in mano.  
Aprì su una pagina a caso: righe scritte in fretta, tagli di parole, aggiunte, scarabocchi… Aveva forse uno strano modo di prendere appunti? Già vestiva come non esistesse il ventunesimo secolo, perciò era coerente con il suo personaggio quell’altra stranezza, insieme alla grafia minuta, chiara e leggermente inclinata verso destra che intervallava di nero il bianco dei piccoli fogli.  
Continuò la lettura interessato a carpire i segreti di quel taccuino che quel ragazzo sembrava avere così a cuore, tanto da indurlo a rivolgergli parola nonostante la fama che lo precedeva.  
Assorbì sostantivi dai più semplici ai più inusuali, avverbi e aggettivi, verbi, fino ad arrivare a capirne il linguaggio metaforico e dalla sintassi a volte difficile che utilizzava. Ben presto si accorse del suono poetico e a tratti ritmico che emanavano quelle piccole pagine dense di sentimenti contrastanti: malinconiche riflessioni, amore nelle sue sfumature più delicate, delusione, incomprensione.  
Lo richiuse di scatto come scottato, irritato dalle sensazioni che quel semplice taccuino dalla copertina nera gli aveva appena scatenato dentro. Certamente non erano appunti di lezioni come aveva supposto ad una prima occhiata, non erano neppure nomi e numeri di telefono o indirizzi o appuntamenti della giornata.  
No, era qualcosa di più personale. C’era un intero mondo dentro, messo nero su bianco, macchiato e rimaneggiato, un’intera vita e molteplici vite insieme.  
C’era un ragazzo che vestiva ottocentesco, parlava e scriveva forbito, e aveva gli occhi di due colori differenti. E allo stesso tempo c’era lui, Castiel, e c’erano quei ragazzi che attraversavano il corridoio di fretta per rientrare in classe, prima che la campanella della fine dell’intervallo suonasse.  
Riprese a camminare, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di essersi fermato. Doveva uscire in fretta e buttare quel dannato oggetto inutile.  
D’un tratto si fermò di colpo e fissò la mano con cui stringeva il taccuino.  
«Merda!» imprecò contro se stesso, ritornando da dove era venuto.  
Vagò con lo sguardo lungo il corridoio che lentamente si stava svuotando. Non aveva tempo da perdere e già si stava pentendo della decisione presa, maledicendosi in lingue che non pensava di conoscere. Poi vide un gruppetto di ragazzi che, sentendosi osservati, gli lanciarono un fugace sguardo confuso, prima di fare finta di non averlo visto.  
«Ehi!» sbottò quindi, facendo sì che uno di loro gli prestasse ascolto. «Conosci un ragazzo vestito in modo strano? Ha gli occhi di due colori diversi» domandò.  
Il ragazzo ci pensò su, prima di rispondergli: «Lysandre, intendi?»  
Dopo aver ricevuto l’informazione che gli serviva, Castiel lo superò mormorando un burbero “grazie” che questi riuscì a sentire.  
Percorse in fretta i pochi metri che lo separavano dall’aula indicatagli. La porta era aperta e, dal vociare che proveniva da dentro, il professore non era ancora arrivato.  
Entrò e lo individuò seduto in fondo, accanto alla finestra, intento a guardare fuori. Avvicinatosi, richiamò la sua attenzione schiarendosi la gola.  
Lysandre sobbalzò per la sorpresa e, non appena lo vide, assunse un cipiglio confuso, accentuandolo ancora di più quando Castiel lasciò sul banco il taccuino senza aggiungere parola.  
«Cosa vuoi?» chiese allora, ricordandosi di come aveva risposto alla sua richiesta.  
«Nulla. L’ho trovato per caso». Castiel incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«L’hai letto?»  
«Sì» rispose schietto, non stupendosi dell’espressione adirata che gli nacque in volto.  
«Non avresti dovuto farlo: è violazione della privacy. È personale».  
«Ho visto», annuì Castiel.  
Lysandre sospirò stanco. Non era certo la prima volta che gli capitasse di perdere il taccuino e che qualcuno, trovandolo, lo leggesse. Sapeva di doverne avere più cura per evitare di incorrervi ancora, soprattutto quando alcuni compagni di scuola erano così ben disposti verso la sua vena poetica; ma questo era lui: smemorato e perso nel suo mondo.  
«Hai talento». Castiel interruppe le sue elucubrazioni.  
Credette di aver sentito male. «Come?»  
«Hai talento» ripeté lui. «Alcune poesie sono molto musicali. Suoni?»  
«Canto» rispose ancora un po’ stupito e in leggero disagio.  
L’altro annuì con un cenno della testa. «Io so suonare la chitarra» gli rivelò con un sorriso divertito.  
«L’ho sentito dire». Anche Lysandre asserì distrattamente.  
«Castiel» si presentò infine, porgendogli la mano.  
«Lysandre» rispose alla stretta, rilassando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso.  
«Hai anche sentito dire che mordo?» Castiel non poté fare a meno di punzecchiarlo un po’. Aveva dimostrato un certo coraggio nel rivolgergli la parola, mentre in quel momento appariva quasi intimorito. Inoltre, sentiva come una strana affinità con lui, ma forse era dovuta alla passione comune per la musica.  
Lysandre sorrise apertamente, quasi divertito e intimamente stupito di aver trovato qualcuno che avesse letto i suoi pensieri – la sua anima messa a nudo – senza deriderlo ma, al contrario, apprezzandolo.  
«Sì, ma adesso credo che ti abbiano ingigantito un po’ troppo» rispose. «Abbai come un cagnolino quando si trova davanti uno di taglia più grossa: non appena lo vede avvicinarsi, corre a nascondersi dietro il padrone con la coda tra le gambe».  
«Ah, sì?» Castiel arcuò un sopracciglio divertito dalla sua sfacciataggine – o disarmante sincerità – e un po’ infastidito da quella strana descrizione: secondo lui era un debole?  
Lysandre annuì convinto. «Grazie per avermi riportato il taccuino e ti chiedo scusa per il disturbo arrecatoti».  
«Ringrazia la mia curiosità allora, o non l’avrei mai raccolto da terra» ribatté lui, scrollando le spalle.  
A quelle parole strinse le labbra in una linea infastidita. «La curiosità non è seconda al più maligno vizio di questo mondo» proclamò con serietà.  
Castiel decise di non replicare a quella strana affermazione: aveva già perso abbastanza tempo. Con un sogghigno divertito lo salutò: «Fai più attenzione», e gli diede le spalle senza aspettare risposta.  
Lysandre lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non uscì dall’aula, poi lo volse in basso, sul ripiano graffiato e rovinato del banco, dove giaceva il prezioso taccuino inerme.  
Sorrise.  
Non sapeva certo che l’indomani l’avrebbe rivisto per lo stesso motivo.  
Né che sarebbe stato così per parecchi giorni a venire, per intere settimane e mesi, fino a quando incontrarsi non avvenne in maniera naturale e voluta, senza aiuto alcuno – taccuino o destino che fosse. 

*** 

_C’erano state volte – e tutt’ora accadeva, seppur raramente – in cui Lysandre si era chiesto cosa avesse spinto Castiel a interessarsi a lui, quando avrebbe potuto restituirgli il taccuino e andarsene come nulla fosse. Era sicuro ci fosse un altro fattore in gioco, a parte la curiosità._  
_Tuttavia, non glielo aveva mai chiesto. E non perché sapesse quanto si sarebbe scocciato per quei discorsi fin troppo seri con cui talvolta se ne usciva – Castiel abbaiava, ma non mordeva. Piuttosto perché non ce n’era un effettivo bisogno. Semplicemente, esistevano domande a cui risultava difficile dare una risposta universale._  
_Qualunque fossero i propri ed i suoi motivi, qualunque fossero gli interrogativi che entrambi si ponevano, nulla poteva mutare il fatto che in pochi mesi erano riusciti a costruire una solida amicizia._  
_E forse non era neanche colpa del taccuino. In fondo, senza quel piccolo oggetto così all’apparenza insignificante non si sarebbero mai incontrati._  
_Quindi, sì. Entrambi avrebbero dovuto ringraziare quel taccuino dalla copertina nera che aveva comprato quasi per gioco._  
_Ma quella era un’altra storia._


End file.
